


☆ My life would suck without you ☆

by BabyMephista



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, Makeup
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/pseuds/BabyMephista
Summary: Este es un BoKuroo muy especial, escrito para mi mejor amiga y musa inspiradora Sabri ♥ Te amo bebo cofcofDADDYcofcof ♥





	☆ My life would suck without you ☆

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un BoKuroo muy especial, escrito para mi mejor amiga y musa inspiradora Sabri ♥ Te amo bebo cofcofDADDYcofcof ♥

** Separación **

**Punto de vista: Bokuto**

Pensar que teníamos planes de mudarnos juntos, que estábamos listos para dar el próximo paso, ¿Que te sucedió?.

No entiendo cómo pudimos pasar del amor al odio en segundos, cómo nuestro reino de flores y corazones se transformó en cenizas con sólo un roce del fuego, tal vez fue mi culpa pero no tenías que decir esas cosas tan hirientes.

Todo comenzó en nuestro aniversario, llevaba una hora tarde para la cena, ya sabes como es mi trabajo, tú lo sabías, lo habías aceptado con el pack de mis emociones cambiantes y aún así me lo reprochaste como si te hubiera ofendido de manera personal.

Después de eso, la cena estuvo tensa y por mas que intenté hacerte sonreír con bromas o siquiera contarte lo que había sucedido en mi día porque no querías hablar del tuyo, todo fue en vano, tu mente ya no estaba conmigo... ¿Tal vez tu corazón tampoco?.

_—Hey Hey Tetsu! ¿Quieres ir a...—_

Y me interrumpiste con una mirada que podría cortar el aire.

Esa noche hablaste, hablaste todo lo que tenías guardado hasta secarte y supe que era más una molestia en tu vida que una bendición, como me dijiste el día de nuestro primer beso.

Quién iba a decir que mis cambios de humor, mi susceptibilidad y todo eso que tanto te gustaba de mi, reinara en las duras palabras que no paraban de salir de tu boca.  
  
Basta, te vi sufrir suficiente, no puedo seguir con esto, es mejor que me vaya.

—·—

** Realización **

Fue una separación de las que mas se odian: Silenciosa; Nos distanciamos y antes de que te dieras cuenta, yo estaba fuera de tu vida... me hubiese gustado que pelearas un poco por mi, parece que no notaras mi ausencia, me duele pero debo ser fuerte, es por tí que estoy haciendo esto después de todo.

Encontré un buen departamento en el centro, huí de los suburbios para no tener que cruzarte y así no enterarme si rehacías tu vida con otra persona; Busqué todas mis cosas dispersas en tu casa cuando no estabas -como habíamos acordado- y tu madre me miró con un semblante de tristeza al decirme  _"—El recapacitará Kou, ustedes no pueden no estar juntos...—"._

Yo sonreí con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y asentí, aunque por dentro sabía que no tenía la razón. 

_Soy una desgracia y las desgracias tienen que irse._

—·—

** Arrepentimiento **

**Punto de vista: Kuroo**

Dos años habían pasado desde la última vez que te vi y no pasa día sin que sienta todo este arrepentimiento dentro de mi, azotado cada parte de mi cuerpo tanto físico como espiritual, tratando de suplir esa necesidad de ti.

_¿Por qué fui tan idiota? Si te amo, mas que a nada en este mund_ o

¿Por qué te dije tantas palabras hirientes de tus puntos mas sensibles? Fui cruel y recibí lo justo de la vida porque desapareciste sin dejar rastro.

No hay día en el que no piense en mi búho atolondrado, no hay momento que no  extrañe su voz rasposa llamándome por mi nombre o alguno de esos raros apodos que se le ocurrían de rato a rato.

Sus abrazos, sus besos, las demostraciones de cariño las veinticuatro horas, los siete días a la semana; En la cocina, en la ducha, en la cama, en las calles cuando me tomaba de las manos como un adolescente enamorado para caminar a su lado.

¿Qué hacer?

—·—

** Finalmente **

**Punto de vista: Tercera persona.**

Le costó una semana entera dar con el paradero de Bokuto pero el interrogatorio a sus amigos en común dio sus frutos. Lo supo en cuanto lo vio entrar al edificio que Akaashi había mencionado y que, ahora era el hogar del solitario búho.

Se veía hermoso aunque su mirada triste no debía serlo, no debía acompañar toda esa belleza exótica que ya portaba... y era su culpa. Pero ya no más. 

Eran las diez de la noche, había conseguido entrar gracias a un anciano que se compadeció de su deplorable estado de depresión, dejándolo subir hacia el quinto piso dónde, por fin podría aunque sea verlo, disculparse por haberlo hecho sentir una carga en su vida y tratar de recuperar el amor que despreció en aquel entonces.

Tres toques después, comenzó a darse ánimos en lo que los pasos que se podían oír detrás de la puerta, se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Era el momento, ahora o nunca.

_—¿Quién es?.—_  Dijo la voz ronca que tanto extrañaba y sin abrir el paso, se quedó esperando una respuesta.

_—Kotaro... oye, soy yo.... ¿Tetsuro?—_  Tal que sintiese que aquel habría podido olvidar su nombre en esos dos años que no se vieron siquiera de casualidad, lo entonó con interrogación, recibiendo únicamente silencio y el sonido sordo de las llaves accionando la cerradura junto con el picaporte girando.

Nada salió de los labios del muchacho tras el marco de la puerta, nada mas que lágrimas pequeñas en las comisuras de sus ojos, resbalando sin mostrar emoción alguna. 

El azabache entró en pánico, empezó a hablar muy rápido y mucho; Intentó por todos los medios posibles el disculparse sin dejar de decir cada dos palabras:  _"—Aún te amo.—"_  y Bokuto no podía aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo por mucho tiempo más.

Hablaron de todo mientras el agua para el té se calentaba en la cocina; Las desventuras y logros, las noches en las que ambos se sentían solos, el faltante diario de la otra mitad que completaba sus vidas, cómo pudieron ser tan idiotas de alejarse sin hablar de su futuro primero, futuro que sería conjunto a partir de ahora pues no permitirían que un error de comunicación volviera a separarlos.

En un momento dado, cuando estaban acurrucados cómodamente en el pequeño sofá de la sala, Kuroo observó inquisitivo al búho y sonrió ante su expresión de confusión, plantando un tierno beso en la frente impropia, suspirando palabras que quedarían en la mente del joven para siempre:

**_"Mi vida sería horrible sin tí"_ **


End file.
